Stay
by Princess Buruma
Summary: One-shot. After Cell's defeat, Bulma is afraid that Vegeta might leave her and their son, so she has a tension-filled conversation with him to make things clear.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and all of their characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Stay

Everything was over. Cell had finally been killed and peace reigned over the Earth once again. Everyone was brought back to life with the dragon balls... except for one person.

Goku had decided to sacrifice himself in order to eliminate the menace, but unfortunately his attempt failed, and he ended up being the only one dying. Even having the chance to be alive again, he chose to remain in the Other World to keep training and become stronger.

His funeral was short and quiet, and after it finished, Trunks decided to go back to the future. That night, his present counterpart was crying out loud, and yet Capsule Corporation never felt so silent.

Bulma was holding her baby, trying to calm him down. She didn't show, but deep inside she also wanted to cry. Her hands were shaking and she had a terrible headache. Goku's death sure made her uneasy, but that wasn't exactly the problem. Something was really worrying her, scaring her. She wanted to know what was going to happen, but was very afraid to ask, fearing to listen to what she didn't want to hear. Her mind was somewhere else for a couple of minutes, then when she snapped back to reality, she realized Trunks had finally fallen asleep. She was going to put him in the cradle, but then had a second thought about it, and left the room with her son's sleeping form in her arms. She needed to talk to Vegeta, and maybe Trunks would help a little.

She knocked twice on his bedroom door. Even when they lived under the same roof and had a child together, they still slept in separate rooms. He didn't answer, meaning he allowed her to come in. If her presence bothered him, he would just tell her to go away.

He was sitting on his bed, the lights were off and everything Bulma could see was thanks to the moonlight. She leaned her back against the wall, facing him.

"Vegeta..."

Her voice was soft and low. The Saiyajin Prince raised his head and looked at the blue haired woman. Her eyes held tiredness and sadness, and there was something else that he couldn't yet figure.

"I... uh... how are you feeling?"

"What do you care?"

She was taken aback, and he regretted his tone. He sounded more aggressive than he meant.

"What do you want?"

This time he spoke softer. She walked up to him and sat by his side, hesitating before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Would you hold Trunks for me, please? I'm pretty tired."

"Why don't you put him in the cradle, then?"

"Please."

None of them felt like arguing. Bulma was exhausted, and Vegeta didn't want to make her feel any worse, so he took the infant without uttering another word. She half smiled. There was no sweeter image of that of her partner and her baby boy together. But she couldn't yet enjoy the view completely. Her worry didn't allow her.

"Isn't he the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"...I don't know."

"Hmph..."

She wanted to talk to him badly, but it was quite hard considering the mournful atmosphere.

"I don't want him to suffer as much as the other Trunks did, Vegeta."

"He won't. You know the androids won't be a problem anymore."

"But... that's not what I..."

Her tension was growing, but she needed to get this out of her chest.

"He grew up without a father."

Vegeta turned to her immediately. She said that sentence almost in a whisper, but he heard her clearly.

"That was because I was dead."

There was no need to explain. They both knew the reason well.

"Vegeta, I know... your only goal was to become stronger than Goku so you could defeat him..."

That was something he hadn't expected. He hadn't thought she would mention the low class warrior. But where was this leading to?

"Bulma, what are--"

"When he came back to Earth..."

She interrupted him. She was going to finish before losing control of her nerves.

"...The only thing that stopped you from fighting him was knowing about the fact that three years later in some other timeline you'd be..."

Vegeta noticed she couldn't say it. Just to think about him being dead would make Bulma's heart have to cope with grief.

"I don't need to hear about this."

She nodded and continued.

"So you stayed here to train for that day. But then at some time, you and I... Oh, I'll never forget it, we--"

"Go to the point, woman."

Her brief memory about their get together had to be spoiled by Vegeta, as he didn't want to be reminded of that sort of things. He called her woman in two cases. When he was playful, and when he was displeased. She didn't have to guess.

"Well, that goal has vanished. Goku is dead and there aren't any more excuses to go on with your training to be better than him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to know!"

Bulma stomped her foot in irritation, startling Vegeta. She didn't speak too loud, but it was enough to wake the baby.

"Damn, look what you've done!"

He gave her Trunks back and stood up.

"Oh, come on, Trunks. It's Ok."

He went on whining and Bulma started rocking him.

"Please, don't cry, baby. Not now..."

Bulma almost lost her voice begging him to stop. Her throat hurt from keeping her own crying. Vegeta disregarded the weeping child and wanted to end with the conversation.

"So... what is it that you want to know?"

Bulma brought her attention back to him, and stood up to confront him, the baby still being noisy.

"...Are you going to leave us?"

That certainly took him by surprise. She asked with such a determination he almost remained speechless.

"...Wh-what?"

"Now that Goku's gone... now that you no longer have that stupid excuse of being here to train... do you still think there aren't any other reasons to stay?"

Vegeta was getting angry. He couldn't believe the woman in front of him. Was she really thinking that he would do such a thing?

"I'm going to pretend you never asked me that."

He opened the door, indicating her to exit the room. He wasn't in a good mood from the beginning, but this was too much.

Bulma was now upset, clenching her teeth. This couldn't be his reaction to the situation. She slammed the door shut and glared at him.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Vegeta!"

"Foolish woman!"

He banged his fist on the wall in annoyance, making Bulma jump.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! That's why I'm--"

"And do you seriously think I am capable of abandoning this place?!"

"You left me once, you can do it again."

She sounded desperate. Vegeta had to think about what she had just said.

"What are you talking about? I never--"

"You ran off to space!"

"...We already discussed this."

"Yes, you went to train... right after I told you I was pregnant. Oh, so convenient!"

"What you're saying is nonsense. You just need a good rest."

"Wait, just... just tell me if you are going to be a father for Trunks."

"What do you mean? I am his father."

"But will you be here for him whenever he needs you?"

"...I will be here."

His statement was firm and true. He didn't doubt for one second what he had just promised her. Bulma lowered her head, feeling a mixture of relief and shame.

"I thought... maybe... we weren't so important for y--"

"Go to bed, Bulma."

She looked at him again, and the light entering through the window let Vegeta see for the first time a single tear running down her cheek. He felt something inside of him crack.

"I don't know how you came up with this, but if you think I despise any of you, you are absolutely wrong. I will stay here, not because of the machinery you can provide, but because I have two people to care about."

Bulma was astonished. That was all she wanted to hear, but she was still in disbelief. Vegeta had never been so open and sincere to her.

"Now leave me alone."

She obeyed his command, unwilling to say anything else.

Out in the hallway, she stopped to think of what had just happened. Maybe Vegeta was right, she just needed a good rest. She had been worrying in vain, afraid to know whether she would still be able to see him. The pain of losing him would be unbearable, though she knew her future self was still fine without him. She obviously survived only because of her son. Trunks. She looked down at her baby and wondered since when had he been asleep. The poor kid had to be in the middle of the argument. Well, at least everything turned out alright.

Vegeta cared. He said so and she believed him. She knew it from the start, but she had always had the need to hear him say it. And finally his words comforted her. The recent event may have even pulled them closer.

Then it hit her. She had been fragile. She, of all women, had cried in front of the proudest man alive. She mentally kicked herself for doing it, knowing Vegeta probably disapproved her behavior. But what could she do to help it?

She closed her eyes and swore to herself he would never see her cry again. But when she tried to open them up it became a difficult task. Oh, how tired she was. Hopefully a few hours of sleep would make up for it. She grinned.

Vegeta was sitting on his bed again, disturbed. He couldn't blame Bulma for thinking how she did. He did leave her in the past after all. There was no need to go when the gravity chamber was good enough on Earth. But he had been so confused. Life as he knew it changed drastically the moment they became intimate. He had never received that kind of affection before. Or any at all for that matter. And Trunks' arrival was the cherry on top.

Maybe he didn't like the idea of a family that much at first, but he unquestionably loved them dearly. Of course, he would never tell. The woman should know that what she heard minutes ago would not escape his mouth again.

The opening door distracted him from his thoughts.

Bulma entered the room and closed the door behind her. Vegeta thought she would be sleeping by now, why was she there again?

She walked past him and put Trunks to bed. Then she got closer to Vegeta, who was now standing, and locked eyes with him. She suddenly moved forward and embraced him, giving him a long peck on the lips. When he wanted to grab her by the waist, she took a step away, still holding him, and looked at him straight in the eyes. She flinched. Was that pain? Yes, she had hurt him by doubting him. But he had hurt her too before.

Her right hand went to his face, her thumb caressing him.

"I'm sorry."

Her whisper was followed by his arms moving around her.

"Silly woman."

"...But you still like me anyway."

She winked at Vegeta, and he smirked. Now that was the Bulma he knew.

"Tsk..."

He quickly pushed her to his chest. The wall was filled with the shadow of two lovers getting lost in a passionate kiss. There were still some questions to be asked, and confessions to be made, but right there and then, nothing else needed to be said.

However, it wasn't long before a little giggle interrupted the adults, and to Vegeta's disappointment, Bulma pulled away. She walked around the bed and lied next to Trunks, tickling his stomach. She moved her index finger inviting Vegeta to get closer, and he sat on the bed. The baby was laughing happily between his parents. Vegeta looked at the moon outside, it was a wonderful night.

"You know, if you hadn't brought the child back we would be very busy by now... I don't know if I can wait until he finally gets asl--"

He looked down at Bulma, who was holding Trunks in her arms, her eyes closed. To answer her earlier question, this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but it wasn't like he would tell her. And it wasn't like she would listen if he did, either.

"Bulma...?"

No reply, she was fast asleep. And strangely enough, so was Trunks.

Vegeta sighed deeply and pulled the bed sheets to cover the three of them. He noticed Bulma had a happy smile on her face. These sweet family moments were definitely not his style, but tonight, he wouldn't mind.


End file.
